viviendo contigo
by jesulia
Summary: Anna se encuentra con un chico en el parque, desde entonces su vida de universitaria normal cambia totalmente. Todos tienen 19 años, es mi primer fic y no soy buena para los summarys, asi que entren y lean! Es un yohxanna, POR FAVOR manden reviews! XD
1. el encuentro

DISCLAIMER: Aunque es difícil admitirlo shaman king no me pertenece, los derechos son de Hiroyuki Takei, pero todos pueden soñar –se aleja llorando-

Capítulo uno

Un sábado, chica rubia, de ojos negros, de unos 19 años, comienza a despertarse, sin abrir los ojos aún se sienta sobre su cama y mira con odio a su despertador, al no lograr volver a dormirse, decide levantarse y ducharse. Cerró la puerta del baño, se desvistió y entró a la ducha, mientras pensaba en lo que podría hacer durante la tarde.

_Después de tomar desayuno, podría descansar un rato, después podría salir a almorzar a algún lugar de la ciudad y durante la tarde veo mi telenovela y ya veré que hago durante el tiempo que me sobre, es el plan perfecto. _Pensó.

Cuando salió de la ducha se vistió y se dispuso a poner su plan en marcha, pero alguien toco a la puerta

"a quien se le ocurre venir a molestarme un sábado a esta hora" pensó Anna molesta, se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Detrás de la puerta estaba una alta chica, de largos cabellos verdes.

"Jun, como se te ocurre venir a esta hora, tienes suerte de no haberme despertado" le dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina "Para que viniste??"

"pensé que sería una buena idea salir a pasear y ya que a mi hermano no le interesa, pensé en invitarte a ti"

"Lo siento Jun, pero ya tengo planes" le dijo, preparándose para cerrar la puerta, pero ya que joven china no pensaba en irse, a Anna no le quedo otra opción mas que aceptar.

_Adiós al plan perfecto_

Cuando llegaron al parque Jun decidió comprarse algo para comer, mientras anna la esperaba se sentó en una de las mesas del lugar.

En ese momento un chico de pelo castaño miraba el cielo distraído, debajo de un gran árbol

_Es un hermoso día, me encantaría quedarme unas cuantas horas aquí, pero estoy muerto de hambre, iré a comprar algo_

Se levanto pesadamente y dirigió su mirada a la tienda donde estaba sentada Anna y en lo primero que se fijó fue en… Anna?? Sin darse cuenta habia estado mucho tiempo ahí parado como un tonto mientras miraba a Anna

"Oye Anna, es mi imaginación o ese chico te esta mirando??

"No lo se, pero ha estado ahí parado mirando hacia acá con esa cara de tonto desde hace un rato…"

Anna poco a poco comenzo a enfadarse más de lo que estaba hace un rato, gracias a Yoh que seguia ahí, asi que Anna le lanzó una mirada asesina y solo ahí Yoh reacciono. Yoh sonrió y fue a comer algo.

Anna y Jun volvieron a sus departamentos, pero durante el camino Anna sintió que algo no era como de costumbre.

_No entiendo las ideas de Jun de invitarme al parque y arruinar mis planes del día, al menos si me invitara a pasear a otro lugar que no sea el centro comercial o el parque. Además, ese chico que no dejaba de mirarme, con esos ojos castaños… Un momento, en que estoy pensando, es un completo desconocido!!!_

Se regaño Anna a sí misma.

Anna se desperto tranquilamente esa mañana, antes de acostarse habia apagado el despertador, y Jun no había venido esta mañana. Anna repitio la misma rutina de la mañana antrior, pero en lugar de salir al parque se quedo en departamento leyendo y durante la tarde decidió salir a pasear sola.

Mientras Anna caminaba vio un cartel del nuevo CD de Awaya Ringo y decidió pasar a comprarlo.

"Espero que tengan el CD, conociendo mi suerte seguramente está agotado" dijo para sí misma.

Anna entró a la tienda y comenzó a buscar el CD. Como no lo encontró, buscó a un ayudante de la tienda para preguntarle si lo tenían.

"Tienen el nuevo CD de Awaya Ringo??" Al parecer estaba escuchando musica, pues llevaba unos audífonos naranjas "Oye tonto!!" le dijo más fuerte "Tienen el nuevo CD de Awaya Ringo??"

"Lo siento, si, si lo tenemos" El chico se dio vuelta y para su sorpresa Anna se le hacía conocida. Yoh sonrió y le dijo "Nos hemos visto antes?? Te me haces conocida…"

Anna recordó la cara del Yoh y le dijo en un tono más enojado "No eras tu el que se quedo parado en el parque mirándome??" Y le lanzo una de sus miradas asesinas

Yoh se sonrojo levemente , pero no lo suficiente para que Anna lo notara,al imaginarse ahí parado mirándola y sonrió asintiendo, mientras intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

"ahmmm… si, lo siento mucho jijiji, como te llamas?"

Anna dudo un momento y le respondió fríamente "Anna Kyouyama"

"jijiji, que lindo nombre!!" respondió Yoh mientras pensaba que algo debía hacer "Ah si, lo siento jijiji, aquí está el CD"

Anna tomo el CD y lo pagó. _Ahora podría ir a pasear por la ciudad, pero también podría volver al departamento a ver su telenovela. _Por último decidió volver a su casa, pero ir por el camino del parque, al pasar por ahí lo primero que se vino a su mente, fue el extraño chico de la tienda, Pero decidió olvidarse lo más pronto de él, además ya estaba haciendo mucho frío y comenzaba a llover, pues estaban en pleno invierno, pero por lo menos aún no había nevado.

Otro día y la misma rutina de siempre, despertarse, ducharse, vestirse e ir a clases. Mientras esperaba el autobús, el chico vino a su mente otra vez…

_Es que ese chico no se cansaba se sonreír?? Y que estoy haciendo otra vez pensando en el?? Es un desconocido!!! No porque se haya cruzado dos veces en mi vida voy a estar pensando en él todo el tiempo!!!_ "Debo dejar de pensar en ese tonto…" se dijo

Cuando llegó a la universidad, una chica de cabellos azules llegó corriendo donde Anna

"Anna, adivina, hay un rumor de que llegará una chica nueva a la clase!!"

"Genial Pilika, pero ya deberías estar acostumbrada, siempre llega gente nueva" le dijo algo molesta

Las clases empezaron, pero cuando el profesor llegó, anunció que tendrían un nuevo compañero de clase.

"Te lo dije" le susurro Pilika "Siempre estoy informada de todo"

El profesor dijo "Su nombre es Yoh Asakura"

Anna no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver que la supuesta "_nueva amiga_" de Pilika era nada más y nada menos que el chico de la tienda

Pero rápidamente volvió a ponerse seria al pensar _genial, ahora me sigue a todos lados, primero me mira en al parque, después lo encuentro en la tienda y ahora esta en mi clase…_

Cuando estaba esperando el autobús para volver a su casa, se apareció, como siempre, Yoh.

Anna harta de verlo en todos lados le grito "Que te sucede Asakura!!! Te apareces en mi vida como si nada y ahora me sigues a todos lados!!!"

Yoh le respondió algo nervioso por el carácter de Anna "jijiji, lo siento Anna, no tenía pensado esto, la verdad no pensaba volver a encontrarte jijiji"

"Y quien te crees para llamarme por mi nombre!!!"

Yoh dijo asustado y nervioso por lo que Anna le fuera a responder, pues parecía furiosa "eeeehm, bueno jijiji, lo siento, y la verdad jijiji, se que es algo repentino, pero eres a la persona que más conozco de esta ciudad jijiji, pues yo vengo de Izumo, y… no tengo donde quedarme a vivir, y te quería preguntar…" Anna comenzo a preocuparse, pensando en lo peor que Yoh le podría decir en este momento… "preguntar si podría vivir unos días en tu… en tu casa"

Yoh se preparo para el golpe que iba a recibir pero se sorprendio por lo que Anna le respondió

Anna dijo rabiando "Grrrrr… Está bien, pero al menos tendrás que pagarme, pues ya vi que trabajas en la disquería… Y ten en cuenta de que no me voy a nadar preocupando por ti, entendido??"

Yoh casi se le tira encima al abrazarla de la felicidad de tener donde dormir en pleno invierno "Claro Annita!!!! Te lo agradezco mucho!!! Además no podría dormir en la calle, pues escuché que pronto será la primera nevada del año!!!!"

"SUÉLTAME, Y NO ME LLAMES ANNITA!!!!!!!!!" le grito más furiosa que nunca.

**Hola!!!!**

**Aquí está, mi primer fic!!! espero que les guste el primer capítulo, y siento mucho si tiene demasiados errores de ortografía, pero no revise el capítulo, pues lo escribí muy tarde y quería enviarlo especialmente para el día de San Valentín, incluso me obligué a inspirarme, el capítulo lo hice lo más largo (y entendible) posible, pero la verdad, yo encuentro que me quedo BASTANTE bien para ser mi primer fic… pero la verdad ni siquiera tengo pensado un final, así que si tienen alguna idea, POR FAVOR díganme, que me estrujé el cerebro alargando esto y no se me ocurren buenas ideas para continuarlo jejeje, asi q siento mucho si me tardo en actualizar XD… y bueno, aparte de eso solo puedo decir… FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!!!!! y manden reviews jejejeje!!!!**

**Y si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia, quejas, etc, por favor manden un review!!!! **


	2. el primer día

DISCLAIMER: Este fic no me pertenece, los derechos son de Hiroyuki Takei :(

Capítulo 2

Cuando el autobús llegó, Anna e Yoh se sentaron en la parte de más atrás. Yoh se había quedado dormido.

"Anna…" dijo Yoh dormido, para después seguir roncando.

_Perfecto, aparte de aparecer en mi vida y pedirme vivir en mi departamento, tendré que vivir escuchando sus ronquidos._ Pensó Anna.

El autobús se detuvo. Yoh despertó al golpearse contra la ventana y vio a Anna bajándose del autobús.

"Anna! Anna!" Yoh se paró y alcanzó a Anna. "Anna, por que no me despertaste??" Le preguntó Yoh.

"Te dije que no me iba a preocupar por ti" Le dijo fríamente.

Cuando entraron al departamento Yoh le pregunto a Anna

"Tu departamento es muy lindo, vives sola??"

"Ves que haya alguien más??"

"Mmmm… creo que no jijiji… y donde voy a dormir??"

Yoh empezó a pensar

_Tal vez me deje dormir en algún sillón, o si tengo suerte… _

Mientras que Anna pensaba

_Mmmm… No vamos a dormir juntos, así que podría hacer que duerma en el pasillo o en algún sillón…_Anna dudó un momento antes de responder

"NO vamos a dormir juntos y tampoco vas a tocar MIS muebles, así que te daré tres opciones: Dormir en el balcón, dormir en el baño… o dormir en el pasillo de afuera del departamento"

"Y no puedo dormir en la cocina al menos"

_Y arriesgarme a que se coma todo??-_Pensó Anna

Anna solo le respondió con una mirada asesina.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Anna no podía dormir

_Apuesto que si no fuera por ese tonto ahora estaría durmiendo perfectamente. Al menos juntaré algo de dinero. Tal vez si logro dejar de pensar en él pueda dormir…_

Anna se levantó a beber agua para despejar su cabeza y de paso fue al baño. Cuando abrió la puerta, tropezó con algo. Anna encendió la luz y vio que Yoh estaba tirado en el piso, tapado con una manta y que Yoh le había atrapado el pie mientras dormía.

Anna le dio una patada en la cara con la que logró que Yoh la soltara, pero también lo despertó.

"voy a usar el baño, así que sal ahora, si no quieres que te saque a patadas" gruñó Anna.

Yoh salio arrastrándose del baño

_Ahora tendré que despertar cada vez que Anna quiera usar el baño… quizás hubiera sido mejor dormir afuera en la nieve… _TT

Cuando Anna salió del baño, Yoh se había quedado dormido en la entrada a su habitación, pero prefirió dejarlo ahí para no tener más problemas.  
El resto de la noche transcurrió igual que siempre.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Yoh aún dormía mientras soñaba que estaba en un bosque de naranjos. (XD)

Pero lo que él no sabía era que mientras dormía, Anna lo miraba.

-Anna…

Anna se sorprendió al oír su nombre

-Que estará soñando ese idiota…

-Anna… dame…

Anna lo miró interesada

-dame… mi naranja… AAAAHHHH!!!!!

Yoh despertó, pues Anna lo había golpeado en la cabeza

-Aaaaauch, Anna, eso duele… TT

-Aguántate, deberías estar feliz porque te hize el favor de despertarte para ir a clases.

-Clases???

-SI, clases…Ò.Ó

_Que es lo que tiene en la cabeza ese Asakura…naranjas acaso??? _

Yoh se vistió rapidamente y corriendo logró alcanzar a Anna.

-Lo siento mucho Anna, no quería hacerte enojar…

-Más lo vas a sentir si sigues molestando Asakura!!!-Le gritó Anna

* * *

En clases

-Anna, por qué llegaste junto con él??-preguntó Pilika

-Que te importa-Le dijo fríamente

-Por favor dime

Después de 10 minutos de que Pilika le estuviera pidiendo a Anna que le contara, Anna decidió contarle

-…Estamos viviendo juntos, feliz?? Ò.Ó-Le grito Anna

1…2…3…4…5…

-QUEEEEEEEE????? Juntos??? Por qué??? O-O

-Si, para desgracia mía, si

_Te importa mucho??_

Anna le contó todo a Pilika desde el momento en que lo vio en el parque

-Al menos voy a conseguir dinero, le cobraré semanalmente y disfutaré haciendolo sufrir –Dijo ana mientras reía por lo bajo al imaginar a Yoh bajo su poder

Cuando llegaron a casa de Anna, Yoh se sentó en el piso, a ver una telenovela con Anna, cuando

DING DONG

Yoh se paró a abrir la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con una chica pelirosada de su misma edad

-Eeeeeh…hola

-Hola, está la señorita Anna??

-Hola Tamao –Dijo Anna mientras empujaba a Yoh fuera del departamento y cerrando la puerta en su cara

-Quien es ese?? –Le preguntó Tamao a Anna

-...Yoh Asakura, estamos…viviendo juntos

-JUNTOS????

-Si ¬¬

_Por qué todos reaccionan asi?? _–Pensó Anna

DING DONG

Anna no abrió

Yoh se fue a dar vueltas por el parque. A la quinta vuelta, se aburrió y se sentó debajo de un naranjo, se estaba quedando dormido, pero le cayó una naranja en la cabeza

-Aaaaaaauch… porque todos me despiertan así???TT

Yoh fue donde Anna, para ver si le abría la puerta, pero Anna no abrió. Se quedó sentado afuera del departamento, pegado a la pared. De vez en cuando tocaba el timbre para que le abrieran

-Quizas Anna haya salido…

_O quizás me odie y no quiera abrirme TT_

De pronto, Anna abrió la puerta pensando que Yoh se había ido, pero cuando abrió escuchó algo raro

-Funga fu fu…Funga fu fu…- Decía Yoh, mientras hacía rodar la naranja que le cayó el la cabeza por el piso

-Yoh…

_Le dije Yoh???_

-Funga fu fu?? Digo…Anna, abriste???? Te olvidaste de mi, me dejaste afuera…TT

_Me dijo Yoh????_

-Te dije que te podías quedar, no que fueras a VIVIR conmigo

-Espera… me dijiste Yoh??????OO

-Si, algún problema??? ¬¬

-Ninguno Annita??

-NO ME LLAMES ANNITA!!!

Anna estaba a punto de golpearlo y dejarlo afuera, pero se le ocurrió una idea

-Estaba pensando, que si te quieres quedar…tendrás que trabajar para mí

-Trabajar??

-Si, como mi sirviente… tú me pagas por quedarte a dormir, y si tu trabajas como mi sirviente te pago con el derecho de quedarte aquí durante el día… de acuerdo???

-Mmmmmmmmm... de acuerdo

_Anna es cruel…TT_

* * *

Holaaaa!!!! Mi récord, 4 páginas!!!No se como se me pudieron ocurrir tantas tonteras…XD… Perdón por demorarme tanto, pero no se me ocurría nada, a mí solo se me ocurrió el principio del fic, la historia y el final no se me han ocurrido… Una amiga me dio algunas ideas que podrían servir, pero mi idea es hacer sufrir a Yoh, jejeje… pero en todo caso el fic no se merece la clasificación de: romance/HUMOR… no tengo gracia TT…Pero muchas gracias Miki-04 por mandarme un review (fuiste la única TT) y gracias conta por darme ideas (las que me diste por msn, tu sabi cuales XD quizas me sirvan) y voy a tratar de demorarme lo menos posible en inspirame

Quejas, ideas, comentarios, manden un review!!!


End file.
